Billdip Week
by billdipping
Summary: Just a bunch of themed drabbles and fluffy short stories / Older!Dipper x Human!Bill (NO NSFW)


**Bill and Dipper are both in their twenties here. This is basically fluff, so don't expect anything more than heavy kissing at most.**  
 ** _-_**  
 _Title: First Kiss_  
 _Words: 1,627_  
 _Rating: K+_  
 _Ship: Bill/Dipper_  
 _Fandom: Gravity Falls_

 _Description:_

 _Dipper is working alone at the shack thinking its going to be another regular, ordinary day. But a new customer decides to change his agenda._  
 _{ **Older!Dipper x Human!Bill** }_  
 _made for day 1 of Billdip Week 3_  
 _(Also being posted on AO3, Tumblr, Quotev, and Wattpad)_

 ** _Billdip Week day 1 - "First Kiss"_**

Dipper let out a sigh, leaning his head on his hand that was resting on the counter in front of him. Stan had him working the register today, which meant sitting here for the next couple of hours scamming tourists and said people asking the same questions.

Now having just turned twenty-one, Dipper moved permanently to Gravity Falls. Despite the fact that he came to the small mountain town every summer for the past nine years, he always felt as if he never spent enough time here. This place felt more like a home than his actual home did. So once he had finished college, he moved straight over and lived with Stan. Of course Grunkle Stan put him in the attic again like always, but with Mabel who had moved to California with her fiancée, it was a lot easier to live in the room.

"Yo Dipper, Soos and I are heading out to the diner while Stan gives his tours. Wanna join us?" He heard Wendy say, watching her and the man beside her walking to the door. He gave a smile and shook his head.

"Nah think I'll pass, I'm not all that hungry" he simply said, giving a shrug. The redhead just shrugged back and gave a smile along with Soos back before walking out.

Wendy and Soos never changed. Dipper guessed that's what he liked about Gravity Falls. Nobody changed, nothing was different. Sure Wendy's appearance changed slightly, but being twenty-six, it was allowed. Soos just didn't look any different. Always wearing that question mark shirt, his hat and those shorts that really didn't compliment him. But hey, Dipper didn't complain. He loved seeing everyone the same. It always brought nostalgia as he though back to when he was twelve.

The young man sat back in the chair, stretching before closing his eyes. Normally, nobody would dare sleep with Stan as their boss, but he was away and the shack was empty. Surprisingly enough, even the gift shop was vacant. A little sleep never hurt anyone, right?

What felt like only minutes later, the sound of the bell above the shop door rung, stirring Dipper from his sleep.

"Falling asleep on the job, eh?" He heard a voice he didn't recognize say. The younger man opened his eyes to see a figure standing in the doorway, wearing a very... different outfit. He definitely didn't look like he was from around here. Dipper sat up, rubbing his eyes to get a better view.

He was wearing a yellow suit-like coat, black dress pants, black boots and gloves. He carried around a cane that looked completely unnecessary. His blonde hair looked tousled, and one of his eyes were covered in a triangle shaped eyepatch. Yep, definitely not from around here.

The brunette ignored the snide remark and cleared his throat. "How can I help you today sir?" He asked, slightly annoyed with the man already. There was just this certain aura to him-

"Oh cmon. Don't tell me you forgot me, Pine Tree. What's it been? Eight? Nine years?" He said with a grin, walking up to the counter. Dipper had to take a moment to remember where exactly he heard that nickname before. His eyes widened at the realization.

"Bill?!" He exclaimed, eyes narrowing as he took a step back from the counter. Another thought had hit him then. "Wait your not a triangle..don't tell me you stole another body" he said, feeling sorry for whoever made a deal with the demon in front of him.

Bill just laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. "Of course I didn't, Pine Tree. I made this body myself" he said, holding out his arms and turning like that stereotypical teenage girl who just got a new dress. "I might say I'm rather proud of it" he said with a smirk.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. "So _why_ exactly are you here?" He asked, sitting back down in the chair. It's not like Bill would do anything where there could be people watching or come in at any given time.

"I came to see you! See how my favorite Pine Tree is doing all this time. I heard you moved here, isn't that right?" He went on, much to Dipper's annoyance.

"Yea, that's right." He sighed again. "So have you come to annoy me to death?" He asked under his breath, but loud enough so Bill would hear.

Bill just seemed to ignore his question and looked around the room, which only annoyed Dipper further. "Where's Shooting Star and Red?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

He was a bit taken back by the sudden question, but still didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to Bill, also so he wouldn't go off to find Mabel. He just shrugged. "They're not here. Nobody's here right now " he said simply.

Bill's eyebrows rose at that, smile growing. "Oh I see". The taller man moved close to the counter again, leaning over it. Dipper suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the sudden violation of his space, leaning back a bit.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, brows furrowed. Dipper didn't even know why he was getting flustered over why Bill was so close, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He was so close be could actually feel Bill's breath.

"Hmm..you look more attractive than when you were a small skinny thing" he simply said. Dipper didn't know if he should take it as a compliment or insult.

"T-Thank you?" He said, gaze looking anywhere but the figure in front of him. What _was_ he getting so worked up about?

His thoughts were interrupted by something warm and soft against his lips. His eyes widened as he moved them to look at what was happening. Bill was kissing him. _Bill was kissing him._

Dipper's face flushed a bright red, before realizing that he wasn't pulling away. To his surprise, he found himself kissing back. He didn't realize it until his eyes were closed, hands moving back onto the counter again. He felt a hand move over his, making his heart race even faster. Bill was being...gentle?

The kiss was over in what seemed like an eternity, his eyes looking into Bill's. He didn't really know how to respond to what just happened. Despite the fact that that was his first kiss. Wait that was his _first kiss_. Not that he would admit that, especially at his age.

"Aw, Pine Tree, I'm honored" Bill smirked. "I'm honored to be your first" he teased. Dipper's eyes widened again, face turning a deeper shade of red. "H-How do you know that?"

"Dream demon remember? I can read minds genius" he chuckled, tapping Dipper's forehead right where the younger man's rare birthmark was.

"Oh right" he said, looking back up at the taller man. "W-Why did you kiss me exactly?" He finally asked, this time an honest question. What purpose would Bill have for doing something like that?

"I could answer that.. or I could ask why you kissed _back_?" he grinned, eyebrow raised. Dipper rolled his eyes, seeing how he wasn't going to get a direct answer out of the demon.

"I don't know why I did, okay" He snapped, slightly harsher than he intended. Bill didn't really seem to be phased much by it though.

"Probably because you enjoyed it. It's normal for humans to like that type of stuff, right?" He asked, continuing to look at Dipper.

"Well yea but-"

"And right now your thinking about doing it again~" he said, lowering his eyelids and grinned.

"S-Stop reading my mind!" He exclaimed, face even more red- if that was even possible. Bill only shrugged and walked around the counter so he was behind it, next to Dipper now.

"This should be more comfortable than leaning over the counter.." he said, getting Dipper's attention before kissing him again. Dipper this time decided against thinking of it more of it, and kissed back once again, his arms moving around the demon's neck.

Once they pulled away from each other again, Dipper gave a small, sheepish smile. Bill raised an eyebrow again.

"Your okay with this?" He asked, slightly amused with every reaction Dipper made.  
Dipper just shrugged, the red on his cheeks still. "I've been through worse"

"It's hard to believe your this old and you haven't even kissed anyone yet though" Bill added, snickering. Dipper's face flushed red with embrassment, pushing Bill away.  
"Shut up. Its nothing you should be concerned about" he grumbled. Bill just wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from behind.

"I've always found that your adorable when your annoyed" he said. Dipper didn't respond to that, but let Bill hold him, as it did no harm really.

He just smiled to himself.


End file.
